


This Autumn Lasts Til March

by wolfenmond



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenmond/pseuds/wolfenmond
Summary: The day Andrew dies surprisingly isn’t the worst day of Neil’s life.





	This Autumn Lasts Til March

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting my most famous tumblr drabble on here.

The day Andrew dies surprisingly isn’t the worst day of Neil’s life. Not in comparison with what he had lived through running from his father and the Moriyamas and the life his mother chose for him. No, instead he feels unexpectedly calm, almost peaceful.

It is a bright autumn day and the sunlight is shining through the window, illuminating Andrew’s grey hair so it shines golden again. It’s almost like Andrew’s young again, like he will wake up any second and scold at Neil for looking at him like that, followed by an unreasonably high percentage number.

But he isn’t young anymore, and he won’t wake up anymore. Sometime in the night Andrew’s heart has stopped beating and Neil knows it’s too late to try and get it started again. Andrew’s body has already gone cold, a weird contrast to the hot ashes and bones Neil had scraped from the car wreck all those years ago. Collecting his mother’s remains has long since become a distant memory in his mind, feeling like part of a life that wasn’t really his. But death has caught up with him again, once again taking the most important person in his life.

Only this time he is okay with it.

They have had their lives filled with exy and cats and family, and most importantly they have had their life together. For someone who used to not plan further than the next day because of the constant threat of death in his neck, Neil has lived a very long and happy life. It’s okay that it ends, here and today.

He is still there for Andrew’s funeral. He is still there for Aaron’s who dies not a month later as if the twins needed to stay together even in death. He is still there to watch the first pro league match of Dan’s and Matt’s oldest grand child. He is still there for Kevin’s birthday party, a big event with countless stars and press attending.

He isn’t there for his own birthday. His death certificate dates to an early day in March even though Neil’s life has ended the same autumn day Andrew died. He just took his time to say goodbye.


End file.
